


Day 6

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 6

sixteen, seventeen...damn stairs. Oh. Lovely...

"Yes, this could be very nice, very nice indeed."

"Yes. Yes, I think so. My thoughts precithely."

"That's why I went ahead and moved in..."  
"As soon as we remove the rubbish...:"

"I can, of course, straighten up a bit-"

"That's a skull."

Yes, a real skull, can't wait to hear the story on-wait, I'm really considering, yes, I want to know all his stories. Oh.

"Friend. Well, when I say friend-"

"What do you think, then, Doctor Watson? There’s another bedroom upstairs if you’ll be needing two bedrooms."

What?!

"Of course we'll be needing two."

She thinks...two blokes...naturally...facepalm

"Oh, don’t worry; there’s all sorts round here. Mrs. Turner has married ones next door."

Straight. Straight- I'm straight...but...damn....he's...


End file.
